


I don't usually give in to peer pressure (But I'll give in to yours)

by SaranaraLee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU, F/F, First Date, Stakeout, Staubrey Week, Staubrey Week 2019, Workplace AU, losing a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranaraLee/pseuds/SaranaraLee
Summary: Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU (Inspired by episode 1x13 "The Bet")Aubrey Posen loses a bet with fellow detective Stacie Conrad, resulting in being forced into the "worst date ever" with her, but things turn out better than she expects.And maybe there's something there between them...





	I don't usually give in to peer pressure (But I'll give in to yours)

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Staubrey Week 2019 - Workplace AU
> 
> Title is from the song Peer Pressure by Julia Michaels and James Bay :)

As Stacie Conrad knelt on one knee in front of her, presenting a ring in a blue box, Aubrey didn’t know if she had ever felt this humiliated.

She was supposed to win this dumb bet of solving more felonies than Conrad, and prove once and for all that she was the better detective. (And also take Stacie’s prized 1994 Mustang in the process.) But somehow, Conrad managed to run a prostitution ring and snag five extra felonies with an hour to spare of their deadline. So instead of holding her head up in triumph, Aubrey slumped her shoulders in defeat, awaiting her fate with an extremely bruised ego.

“Will you go on the worst date ever with me? You have to say yes.” Stacie grinned up at her.

“Yes.” She muttered, looking anywhere but at the woman in front of her.

“She said yes!”

The bullpen burst into hollers and applause, and music blasted from some boombox dug out for who knew where. Justin Timberlake’s “Can’t Stop the Feeling!” filled the room as everyone but Aubrey celebrated her misery.

This had to be the worst day of her life.

  


* * *

  


Aubrey groaned when she heard the firm knocks on her apartment door at 7 pm. She shifted her dress one last time before prying the door open. 

Stacie stood smiling in the doorway, wearing a medium length black dress that perfectly accentuated her cleavage. (Not that Aubrey was looking there.) She held a bouquet of roses, and gave Aubrey an immediate once over. “I was right, hot pink does look dashing on you. Though I think the person in the dress is what makes the color hot…”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “I look like freaking Elle Woods. Do I seriously have to wear this the entire night?”

“Yes ma’am. Though you might get to have it off early if you play your cards right.” Stacie teased with a wink.

Aubrey rolled her eyes again. 

Stacie grinned and handed over the roses. “For you.”

“Conrad, you know I don’t like flowers. They’re wasteful and impractical and as my father always says—“

“Yes yes of course but a lady deserves her flowers.” Stacie interrupted. “Now let us go lest us be late to our celebration at the bar.”

“Are you going to speak like you’re from thirteenth century time the entire night, or?”

Stacie merely tutted at the jab and led her to her car parked across the street, pausing before the passenger door.

“Oh and there is one rule of the night. Break it at your own risk.” Stacie said solemnly, and Aubrey quirked her eyebrows. “No matter what happens… you aren’t allowed to fall in love with me.” Stacie deadpanned.

“Won’t be a problem.” Aubrey replied with equal inexpression.

“Great.” Stacie brightened and opened the passenger side door. “Into the car now m’lady, we’ve got a date to begin!”

They made pleasant small talk on the drive to the bar. Aubrey briefly worried if their “date” setting would make things awkward, but they quickly fell into familiar banter. Besides the excessively floral and pink dress she was forced to wear, the date was far from being the worst she’s ever been on.

They arrived at Barden’s, the de facto hang out spot of the ninety ninth precinct, and as Aubrey went off to the bathroom (after asking permission, and Stacie cheekily giving it), Stacie found a spot next to her fellow detective of the nine-nine, Cynthia Rose, at the bar.

“So how’s the date going with you and Posen?”

“Well, I’ve got a lot on the list.” Stacie began counting off on her fingers. “After hanging here for a bit, we’re going to Times Square and taking pictures with every single person in costume there. Hoping to see lots of cookie monsters. Then, we’re having dinner at a super fancy Italian place _but_ we’ll be bringing our own bottle of wine, which was the cheapest I could find at the corner store, and is even labeled as ‘wine drink’. Finally, a night walking tour where I will ask our guide loads of dumb questions and say they’re all from Aubrey.”

Cynthia Rose narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “That’s a lot of effort and money going into quote unquote, ‘the worst date ever.’”

Stacie shrugged. “I’ll only have this one chance to make her do anything I want.” She frowned. “Wait, that sounded wrong.”

“Or,” Cynthia Rose mused. “You’re taking this as your one chance to romance her…Oh my god.” Realization dawned on her. “You still have a crush on Posen!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stacie found it was a perfect time to look at her nails.

“You still have a crush on her after two years? I thought you were past that. Girl, you are so gone.”

CR looked pointedly at Stacie in silent challenge while she continued not to make any eye contact. They stayed like that for a moment before Stacie broke.

“Okay fine you caught me! Yes I still like her and it’s not like she’s the easiest person to ask on a date.” She threw her hands up in surrender.

“So instead, you just talk about all your dates loudly, mess with her entire organization system, and engage in various bets with her? That’s some real playground stuff, Conrad. You’ve never been the type to pine over someone, so what’s gotten you pulling on the reins with this one?”

Stacie snatched CR’s beer from the counter and took a swig. “Well, Aubrey’s not just someone.”

Cynthia Rose’s smile grew. “Yeah, you’ve got it so bad…”

“Shut up.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Stacie saw Aubrey return from the bathroom and immediately jumped up. “Love to continue chatting CR, but got a date to _humiliate_.” Stacie said, emphasizing the last word.

“You mean, romance.” CR muttered into her beer that she took back, but Stacie was already gone.

She grabbed Aubrey’s hand, dragging her up onto the mini stage at the front of the bar, despite her protests. Stacie stepped up to the mic propped up on a stand, tapping it to test if it was on. Satisfied, she stood up straight to address the crowd of her fellow coworkers.

“Welcome everyone, to Barden’s inaugural karaoke night!” Stacie announced, and Aubrey whipped her head to look at her in mortification. 

“No you didn’t.”

Stacie grinned wickedly. “All songs tonight with be duets with our lovely Aubrey Posen here as your partner. And so, we will be starting off the night with me and her singing ‘Love Is An Open Door’ from Frozen.”

Cheers erupted as the unmistakable opening notes of the song started, and Stacie passed an extra mic to Aubrey. “You’re Hans! Don’t miss your entrance!”

Stacie started speaking on her cue. “ _Okay, can I just say something crazy?_ ” 

“You’re the worst.”

“Not the words, do better.” Stacie quickly said before her next lines. “ _All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you._ ”

Aubrey resigned with a dramatic sigh. “ _I was thinking the same thing! Cause like…_ ”

Stacie was pleasantly surprised when Aubrey started singing, as she was actually _really good_. She made a mental note to ask about it later, and also to tease her that the resident “no-fun-allowed” Posen knew all the words to the Disney song. 

  


* * *

  


Just as Stacie was about to start the second song (she queued up “Take Me Or Leave Me” from Rent), she heard a “Conrad!” calling from her side.

“Chloe, tag in!” She shouted to her friend as she jumped off the stage and walked over to see what her captain wanted.

“What’s up?”

“One of your informants called about a shipment happening tonight, and since it’s your case, I’m going to need you to stake out the spot.”

Stacie flashed through all the date ideas she still had planned (“how romantic” Cynthia Rose’s voice echoed annoyingly in her head) and hesitated. “Normally Captain, I’d be all down for this but I really was counting on a night of making Aubrey miserable, and I think rescheduling it would lose the first date magic.”

Gail looked unimpressed. “This isn’t up for negotiation.”

“Well, as long as I can bring Posen with me.”

Gail nodded. “Just get it done.” 

Stacie turned around to Aubrey singing a duet of “For Good” with Chloe, looking like she was maybe enjoying herself despite her pinched face. “Darling! Duty calls!”

Aubrey cut off a high note with a relieved “Oh thank god” and hurried off the stage, following Stacie to the exit.

  


* * *

  


“I didn’t know you could actually sing.” 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

They sat in Stacie’s car, observing the entrance of the warehouse in front of them, watching for any movement that might be deemed suspicious. Aubrey finally got to change out of the hideous pink dress and into her spare blouse and dress pants at the precinct, denying Stacie’s offer for the clothes stashed in her car’s trunk.

(“Those are the clothes you’re choosing to change into? When I gave you sweatpants and sweatshirts as options?? I’ll just wear them myself then.”)

“Like how you’re also apparently a closet Disney fan?” Stacie teased.

“I have some taste what can I say?” Aubrey shrugged.

They settled back into quiet, just looking ahead, comfortable in each others presence. 

“Hey, can you pass me my binoculars? I think they might in the glovebox.”

Aubrey opened the compartment, and reached in to lift the binoculars to give to Stacie, who put them right to her eyes. 

Still curious about what kind of things might be in her coworker’s car, Aubrey snooped through the glovebox, riffling through what seemed like important documents and insurance cards, and finding a massive bundle of something bound together with rubber bands.

Stacie looked over in mild panic at the sound of rustling papers. “Oh wait, don’t look through…that.”

Aubrey took out the object, eyebrows raises in inquiry. “Why do you just have a batch of pens in your car?”

Stacie turned back forward, and Aubrey could have sworn she saw a blush rise on Stacie’s cheeks as she put the binoculars back to her face.

“Just in case the roses actually went super poorly, I’d have a backup plan. Since you like that brand of pen in all those colors, or something.” Stacie said defensively.

“You noticed what kind of pens I like.” Aubrey stated, impressed.

“I’m a detective, I wouldn’t be qualified for my job if I didn’t.”

Aubrey smiled softly. “For the record, I actually did appreciate the roses. That was actually pretty romantic.”

“Shut up.” Stacie retorted for the second time that night, but with no malice. “Hey I think I see a door open to that building over there, wanna look if we can get to the roof for a better view?”

  


* * *

  


Aubrey squinted. “Looking at your car from this far away, is it red or orange?”

They sat on a stack of wooden planks as their roof lookout spot. Stacie was right, it was a much better vantage point than her car; they were able to get a wider view of the area.

Stacie chuckled. “It’s technically red, but the idiot I paid to do the paint job didn’t do so great, so it’s been peeling steadily forever, and thus you can see the orange under.”

Aubrey looked sternly at Stacie. “Your car still has manual roll up windows. And whenever I’m not hearing about the new date you’ve taken in the car, inappropriately at work I might add, I’m hearing about you bringing it to the shop _again_. It probably breaks down every month, why do you keep it around?"

Stacie was silent for a minute before slowly starting to answer.

“I have two older brothers, one of which is a doctor, and the other an engineer, and each of them probably make about five times my salary now.” Stacie admitted. “Before joining the police force, I figured that was the kind of thing that I should do, and it was what my parents wanted me to do. So, I originally went to school for chemical engineering, and got a job out graduation at Boston Scientific doing research, but it didn’t really feel right, so I quit after a year and enrolled in the academy.”

“That’s quite a big jump.” Aubrey remarked. “Why police specifically?”

“I watched a bunch of police and crime dramas growing up and always thought they were super cool. And I dunno,” she shrugged. “I guess I wanted to help people too, not just work where I’d make the most money.”

“Noble cause.” Aubrey said, genuinely meaning it.

“And I bought the car when I got my first police paycheck, as a kind of ‘fuck you’ to my family, since they weren’t exactly the most supportive with my choice.” Stacie turned to face Aubrey. “I’m assuming my Mustang has nothing on that sleek Subaru of yours, were you gonna just torch it?”

“Nope.” Aubrey popped the ‘p’ at the end of the word. “I was going to test out if it actually is a chick magnet, since I’m not sure if the rumors are true…” she teased.

Stacie put a hand on her heart in mock offense. “How dare you! I can give you plenty of proof thank you very much.”

“Okay, disgusting.”

Stacie laughed, a wonderful sound to Aubrey’s ears. “I wasn’t even thinking there, for once.” She looked thoughtful. “What about you? Why’d you go into police work? Your dad?”

Everyone knew New York Police Commissioner Posen. “He wants me to be commissioner like him someday,” Aubrey sighed. “But lately, I’m not sure that’s something I want. Like, he was never home when I was growing up, and when—if I have a family someday, I think I’d want to actually spend time with them. I want to make it to captain someday, but further from that I don’t have any plans.” She confessed, then looked apologetic. “Sorry that’s not really something I’ve ever really talked about with anyone.”

Stacie put her hand over Aubrey’s, the support grounding her. “I really appreciate you telling me. I honestly do.”

And suddenly Aubrey realized just how close they were, hands touching and faces just inches apart. She thought she saw Stacie’s eyes flicker down to her lips, but before she can contemplate it any further, they’re jolted out of their reverie by the sound of tires on the concrete nine stories below. They pull apart immediately, and Aubrey weirdly felt a loss of the warmth of Stacie’s hand on hers.

“Shit,” Stacie mutters under her breath, shaking her head as if to brush off some intruding thought. 

Aubrey felt the similar need to clear cobwebs from her mind. Was the date real? Was Stacie about to…

“You good there Posen?” Aubrey looked over to see Stacie with her hand out. Did she want to hold hands…?

“I asked for the binocs?”

Right. Of course. The binoculars. Professional setting.

She handed them over and Stacie peered through them at the truck below, now with a couple of men filing out the front.

“Those look like our guys. Wanna go bust them?”

“Does Pilot sell fountain pens? What’s the plan?”

“I’m going to take that as a yes. Follow my lead.”

  


* * *

  


They arrested the two guys without problem, catching them off guard by pretending to be a lost, slightly tipsy, couple. After bringing them in, as it was late, they decided to just head home instead of rejoining everyone at Barden’s.

Stacie followed Aubrey up the stairs to her apartment, one hand on her lower back over her blouse. It pulled away once they got to their destination though, and Aubrey immediately missed the contact.

“You know you don’t have to walk with me to my door, I’m not going to get snatched in the five steps from your car.” Aubrey said in amusement.

“You never know! And also it’s just date etiquette.”

“Wasn’t this supposed to be the worst date ever?” Aubrey’s eyebrow quirked.

“Some rules can’t be broken even for bad dates.”

“Like walking someone back to their door.”

“Exactly.”

Aubrey actually had a much better night than she expected, not that she would admit it. It might have helped that the stakeout cut off any of Stacie’s other plans, probably each more humiliating than singing musical duets in front of all her coworkers.

“Right, and speaking of rules,” Stacie started in a serious tone, “did you manage to follow the only one of tonight?” Aubrey looked confused, so she continued. “The one where you can’t fall in love with me.” 

“Ah yes,” Aubrey nodded in solemn recognition. “Of course. It was _really_ hard, but I think I managed.” 

A flash of emotion (disappointment?) flickered on Stacie’s face but quickly disappeared. “Well, good.” She glanced at her watch. “And, it’s officially past midnight, so I guess you’re off the hook, Posen. See you at work Monday.” Before Aubrey could react, Stacie placed a soft kiss to her cheek, and whispered a “bye” a hairbreadth away from Aubrey’s mouth, pairing it with the sweetest smile, before turning and walking back to her car.

As Aubrey watched Stacie’s back get smaller, she brought a hand to where Stacie’s lips touched, the skin seemingly electrified. 

Maybe she did break the “not falling in love” rule.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Staubrey, so please give any feedback you have! Come talk and chill with me on [ Tumblr](http://pindaleng.tumblr.com) :) Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
